Truth OR Dare
by JasmineMercer2514
Summary: He really didnt want to play, but what choice did he have?


**Truth Or Dare**

Ex: Kiba's had a crush on her for the longest time, but in a game of truth or dare, can he admit to it?

It was a Friday night, and what was he doing sitting outside like a dog no one wanted?

Well it was a long story:

** Thursday:**

"Kiba, hey." Kiba looked up from the cafeteria food he was poking at (He swore he had seen it move.) just in time to see Ino and her friend Sakura sit down, "Um, we're going to be having a party Friday night, and we were wondering if you would want to go?" Kiba thought about, "Ok, um… who else is going to this party?"

Ino and Sakura giggled, "Oh you know, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Shikiamaru, Choji, and Hinata." Sakura said with a bit of a smile. Kiba went pink at the mention of Hinata's name, "Um… Kiba?" Sakura gasped, "Are you _blushing_?" Kiba jumped and quickly bowed his head, "Um… no; W-Why?" "Oh wondered," Sakura said with an impish grin, "But we will be playing a game at the party though." Kiba raised his eyebrows and thought 'Oh, really?' "What kind of game?" "Oh, you know, truth or dare." "R-Really. Sounds like fun." "Yep, so you'll be there?" "Oh, of course I'll be there." "Great." Ino and Sakura smiled, Kiba looked down quickly regaining his normal color and thought 'Great, not only am I going to a party with Hinata there, but they're playing truth or dare, what am I stupid? But if I don't show up, Ino and Sakura are going to _**KILL**_ me.' "Hey, earth to Kiba, Hello?" Uchiha Sasuke rapped on his friend's head with his knuckles, while their other friend, Uzumaki Naruto laughed, "Dude, what's wrong?" "Uh, oh nothing, you two get invited to the party Ino and Sakura are throwing?" "Yeah, what's got you so down about- Oh, Hinata's going too, isn't she?" Kiba went pink again and nodded, Sasuke looked at Naruto and both of them smirked, he gulped nervously, "What?" "Oh nothing. So how long have you had a crush on her?" "W-What are you t-talking about?" "Oh nothing. Just your crush on Hinata." Kiba blushed a deep red, "Hey Naruto, look who's blushing!" Sasuke taunted, Naruto looked at Kiba and laughed, "Ok, Kiba what's got you so nervous about this party anyway?" "Did you hear about the game that's going to be played at this party then, right?" "No." Kiba laughed humorlessly, "Truth or Dare." "WHAT? You're kidding right?" "Wish I was. Ask them, that's what everybody's going to be playing at this party. Truth or Dare" Sasuke went over to where Ino and Saskura were, and, has Kiba and Naruto watched, started to talk to them very quickly, both girls giggled and nodded. Sasuke walked back to were the boys were, shaking his head, "Kiba wasn't kidding. Man, we're screwed." "Well, couldn't we just skip their stupid party?" Kiba and Sasuke both looked at the blond, then at each other and, almost on cue, both boys smacked him upside the head, "No way stupid," Sasuke said, "both of them would kill us, we have to go. We promised, and they're also are really wanting Kiba to come too." "WHAT! Why?" The other boy shrugged, "I dunno, they just really want you to come." "Well, maybe if I faked something I wouldn't have to go…" Sasuke scoffed, "Oh yeah, like what?" Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, stomach flu, something." Naruto laughed, "Man, you must really not want to go to this party huh?" "Gee, I don't know, the girl of his dreams is going to be there, what do you think?" Kiba looked horrified, "Not so loud." he hissed, "What, she not know about your crush?" "No, she doesn't and I would prefer to keep it that way." "Well, if you don't tell her at this party Friday night, WE will." "Alright, alright, I'll think about it." When Kiba finally made it home later that afternoon, all he found was a note on the kitchen counter saying:

**Kiba,**

**I will be gone today, but I will be back soon. So your sister will be watching you tonight. Love, Mom**

Kiba read the note, and groaned he hated it when his sister watched him. It was so irritating, all she did was ask him questions, he loved his sister, but sometimes she got under his skin. 'But.' He thought, 'Tonight I might need her help.' "Oh, hey Kiba. I didn't hear you come in." Hana, his sister smiled at him, "What's up?" Kiba thought quickly, he had no other options and she was his only hope, "Um, Hana, I was wondering, how do you fake a stomach virus?" Hana looked up shocked, her baby brother who had never skipped anything in his entire life, was asking her how to skip school, "Kiba, I am so ashamed of you, why would you want to skip school?" "Not to skip school, stupid! Just to skip a party on Friday night." "Ok, but why would you want to skip a party? A party sounds like fun." "Yeah, well there's this…. girl that's going to be there, a-and I um… I," Hana watched astonished as her younger brother, blushed beet red, and suddenly fell silent. Comprehension dawned on her face, she squealed, "I don't believe this, my little baby brother's in love. So who is she?" Kiba grimaced, "Um…. I wouldn't go, a-as far as t-to say I'm in l-love um i-it's just a c-crush…. Is that the door? I'll get that." "No you will not, I want to hear more about this mystery girl, so I'll get that." Kiba paced nervously around the small kitchen; only then to hear the four voices he did not want to hear at the moment: Hana, Sasuke, Naruto, and his mom. Kiba panicked, he had to get out of the house or die of humiliation, and he got about three steps to the back door and heard, "KIBA INUZUKA, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?", Kiba winched, he forgot how scary his mom could be at a time like this, "Oh, mom, hi. Your home early; Sasuke, Naruto, what are you doing here?" "Oh, we thought we would help you out, with your 'problem'." "What's this I hear about a mystery girl?" Sasuke and Naruto's eyes went huge, "Kiba, you haven't told them yet?" " No, I haven't. Hana just guessed." Kiba threw an annoyed look at his sister; she just grinned, "Oh okay, well then I guess we'll just leave. By the way, we're going to the party at 6:30." Both boys waved good-bye and left quickly, Kiba sighed and turned around to face the fury that was his mom, "Ok, mom, it's just a crush. Alright?" "Oh baby, oh my baby's in love. Oh Kiba, come here." Kiba tried to run away (he really did) but his mom grabbed him and after giving him a big kiss, forced him to sit down so all of them could have The Talk.

**Friday**:

Kiba woke up the next day at 6:00 because he had to walk to school and that took almost an hour anyway, however he noticed that his stomach was threatening to tear it's self out of his body due to nervousness of the party that night; Kiba got dressed went downstairs and into the kitchen for some juice. Hana was cooking breakfast, "Ok where's mom?" "Oh, she had to leave, she was muttering something about the village hidden in the sand, I don't really know. Why?" "Cause I don't feel so good that's why." "Ok, what do mean, you don't feel so good?" "I mean, my stomach hurts, that's what I mean." "Ok." Hana faced her little brother with a looked of severe skepticism, "I think your faking it, because yesterday you asked me how to fake a stomach virus. But I know how to tell if you're not faking it." Hana put her hands on her brother's stomach and applying pressure, pushed on the center of his stomach; he winced and groaned; "Okay so you're not faking it. Let me check for a fever," she placed the back of her hand on his forehead, "Mmm, no fever. I guess you still have to go to school and that party tonight, huh?" Kiba shrugged, and left to meet Naruto and Sasuke; few minutes later with his arms wrapped around his stomach, and moaning slightly, Naruto, with Sasuke in tow, finally showed up. "Man. Kiba, are you feeling ok, cause you don't look so good." "No baka, I am not ok, I have a stomachache from hell, and that party's tonight too. And I can't not go to that party, Hana seen to that." "Man, so I guess, your going to tell Hinata then, right?" Kiba shrugged, he just wished that the day would go has slow as possibly. It didn't. All too soon, it was it was time for Ino and Saskura's party, Kiba was outside Ino's house and waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to show up, "Hey Kiba, who are you waiting for?" Kiba almost jumped out of his skin, 'Shit' he thought, and it was Hinata, he couldn't help but notice that her skin seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, "Oh, um… Naruto and Sasuke." Hinata blushed, "Oh well, I think they're already inside." "Oh and who are y-you waiting for?" Hinata blushed even darker; Kiba couldn't help but notice that she was even cuter when she blushed, "Oh, um. T-Ten-Ten." "I think she's inside too, I wonder why they lied to us?" "Don't know; want t-to go i-inside then?" "Sure." The game was already almost done; it was just Hinata's turn, and then Kiba's. "Ok, Hinata. Truth or Dare?" Hinata blushed scarlet before stammering, "D-dare." Ino smiled wickedly, "Okay," she said, her eyes going around the circle before landing and lighting up on Kiba, "I dare you to kiss Kiba!" Hinata almost stopped breathing; she went up to Kiba and still blushing, kissed him on the lips. Kiba was amazed at what a good kisser Hinata was. After a few wolf whistles and laughter, Kiba realized a few seconds too late that he too was sporting a dark red blush, "Okay, Kiba Truth or Truth?" Kiba thought about it, not that there was much to think about "Truth." "Okay, who is that you have a crush on?" Kiba almost ran out of the room, but Sasuke beat him to the door, and Naruto was blocking the exit to the back door, so it looked like he had no choice, "IhaveacrushHinata." He answered in one breath, Ino looked mischievous, "Sorry, I didn't catch that, could you repeat the sentence?" Kiba went an even darker red, took a deep breath and said, "I have a crush on Hinata." He got up and headed to the door, and went outside. Sitting on the porch he thought he saw someone outside too, but just dismissed it until he heard a quiet voice say, "I don't know if you knew this, but I have a crush on you, too." Kiba jumped out of his skin, and turning around quickly saw that it was just Hinata. "Oh no, I didn't know that. But I've liked you for the longest time though. So now that I've said that, I' am going to go home and pretend that this night never even happened." As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and as she turned him around quickly and crushing his lips to hers, kissed him for the second time that night, and the two didn't break apart until, laughter and applause, caused them to look around, Naruto and Ino and Sasuke and Saskura were high-fiving each other, "We knew there was a way for the two of you to admit that you guys had feelings for each other, but we didn't know you had it this bad!" Sasuke joked; Kiba turned around and a thought came into his head, "You mean this entire party was a setup so I could tell Hinata about my crush, and she could tell me about hers?" Kiba said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and Kiba, with a wolfish grin, said one word, "Run." The onyx-eyed boy took in the teeth that were bared in the grin and ran. And giving Hinata one last kiss, Kiba howled and chased after him.


End file.
